Thor (Earth-2165)
'''Thor '''is a demigod and son of Odin who was a prominent hero in the days of the Vikings and ruled as a god of storms and thunder until the "Passing Of The Gods" at which point he and his father opted to stay on Earth rather than ascend to a new plane - in doing so Thor lost his status as a thunder god but gained new employment as a slayer of monsters, a job he continues to this day and despite the modern world looking to his profession as dated and farciful he continues to do it with pride and has fought against such menaces as the Land-Raider, the Vauls and numerous Chaos-Spawn.. Origin Thor was born in the age of Vikings as one of the many sons of Odin - he was beloved by his father and this favoritism was a source of ire for some (especially Loki) but most found Thor to be a worthy warrior and defender of the Norse people and his many exploits became legendary in the tales of the Norse, with his name becoming a source of wonder and fascination across the known world. However as the age of the Vikings came to a close so to did the reign of the Norse gods and when the Powers That Be came to send the Norse pantheon to the "Great Kingdom" both Odin and Thor declined their offering, preferring to stay and protect humanity rather than become faceless deities that could watch but never interfere with mortal affairs - since Thor was only half-god he was allowed to keep his full power (unlike his father) but had to surrender his iconic weapon, the hammer Mjollnir. For years Thor travelled the world and utilised his abilities as a slayer of monsters, much as he had done in the days of the Vikings, yet he also began to open new ventures such as bodyguard work and law-enforcement: yet to this day Thor's main line of work is the hunting down and slaying of dangerous creatures that normal law-enforcement or superheroes are unable to deal with - the arrival of Thor on a scene is normally enough to make any sentient monster back down but for those unable or unwilling to do so a painful lesson is soon learnt on why it is unwise to try and take on a demigod in battle.. Powers Thor was once able to command the weather and strike opponents dead via his hammer Mjollnir but has since been stripped of that power - in his current state Thor is unable to age or grow sick, can't be harmed by conventional means, is highly resistant to psychic attacks, possesses superhuman strength and speed plus has great knowledge of magic and the occult but no actual skill in utilising such magic himself. Appearance Standing in at 7ft tall and having a muscle-mass a professional weight-lifter would be proud of Thor is recognisable by his wild red hair and beard, worn in a style that resembles a mane and has green eyes - he tends to wear a traditional suit of armor dating from the Old Norse but is also known to opt for a more modern-look of cameo pants and a shirt when not hunting monsters, he seldom ever carries any weapons as his bare hands tend to be more than enough to take care of any threat. Battle Stats Agility: 7 Speed: 10 Strength: 10+++++ Endurance: Infinite Willpower: 10+ Category:Superheroes Category:Inferno Pendragon